Americax reader
by broken.m-i-r-r-o-r.morrow
Summary: "I'm just showing you how the real American girls do their hair," he pulled it back into a ponytail that it was in earlier before he was playing with your hair, "you know one day I'm going to be a hero maybe ill be your hero, ." You laughed and rolled (e/c) eyes "yeah right keep dreaming Al"
1. Chapter 1

_warning i do not own hetalia and its rated m for a reason _

_You looked at Alfred and sighed, he was gripping and wouldn't let go of your (h/c) hair you tried to move away from him rolling away on your bed but he quickly copied you. You were both 8 years old. Alfred was being babysat by your mom since his parents where on a date "will you let go already that's starting to hurt."_

"I'm just showing you how the real American girls do their hair," he pulled it back into a ponytail that it was in earlier before he was playing with your hair, "you know one day I'm going to be a hero maybe ill be your hero, _."

You laughed and rolled (e/c) eyes "yeah right keep dreaming Al"

"_! watch out " Alfred pushed you out of the way only to get hit in the head with a twinkie Kiku had thrown. "Yummy, thanks Kiku but work on your aim." you laughed as both Ivan and Ludwig slapped Kiku on the back of his head. "You did that on purpose," Alfred whined Ludwig raised a eyebrow and shook his head, "_ are you alright?"

You nodded and smirked chuckling evilly and said in a half girly, half dark voice, "its alright I have the perfect payback. Oh Kiku," other than the slight shiver he didn't move or change his blank look so you walked up behind him seeing the goosebumps on his back you gave him and bear hug and a kiss on his neck.

Kiku pushed you away and yelled loudly in your apartment, "what the hell _ all that for a stupid twinkie to the head, seriously personal space."

You laughed and looked back at the other countries other than Alfred who looked like he was going to cry his eyes out, Ludwig and Ivan where cracking up. You ignored Alfred's abnormal behavior that he had lately and looked at your watch, "oh what time do we have to meet Arthur and Francis, Al?" He tapped his chin "12 I think," you looked back quickly at your watch.

"Shit we're late! Come on," you paused and looked back, "are you sure you don't want to come?" you know that they were going to say no to begin with, but it was to polite to check.

Ivan shook his head "I have things to do," Ludwig sighed, "yeah, me to. I have to get Gilbert out of the bar before he starts something," you nodded and hopped into Alfred's ford pickup. Things where always like this, Alfred didn't like you hanging out with the axis but left you be, considering that you were an adult now. The axis definitely didn't like you hanging with the allies but you were friends (well minus Kiku who seemed to have a love/hate relationship right now). Basically they kept their distances except for Al who pretty much wanted to be your hero so he followed you incase anything happened.

Alfred pulled into the tall mansion that Arthur lived in, "man, I still can't get used to his house." Alfred laughed weirdly and tossed you a McDonald apple pie, "can you hide this? The last time I left my car here Arthur broke in and stole my apple pies." He pushed his glasses up and smiled at you.

You laughed and pulled your (h/c) into a ponytail, "I ought to let him I still don't get why your still skinny."

He pouted, "you wouldn't," and then he did something weird. He grabbed your wrist and pulled you close to him. Then he brushed your bangs out of your face and looked into your (e/c) eyes "please _, please don't do that to your awesome hero," you felt your cheeks start to burn and tried to pull away from him, but his grip tightened and suddenly he looked distracted. You couldn't move because of the death grip he now had on your wrist.

"Ow, Al let go. That's starting to hurt why are you being so mean? I was just joking." He didn't let go and held your wrist, "ow, please?" You turned and followed his gaze to a blur of a person holding a gun from the distance right now the red laser was aimed on Alfred's broad chest.

"_ Please go get Arthur," he let go of your wrist but instead of going, you stood there and then moved in front of him. Only to hear a gunshot and then everything went white

~~~~~~~~ Alfred's pov ~~~~~~

I wasn't her hero, it's all my fault. I should have let her go and pushed her in the protective direction of Arthur's house. As soon as Francis and Arthur heard the gunshot, they ran out of the house. I was in to much shock to move but Francis on the other hand, did the hero thing and shot the assassin that was running away. Arthur was the smart one. He grabbed _ and sat her carefully into the back of my truck and covered her with the blanket. He then shoved me in to the truck.

"It was Spain. He shot _." Francis's thick accent filled the air and distracted me from my thoughts. He had came in with a serious face walking side by side with Arthur. They have been getting along alot better mostly because of _.

Arthur sat beside me, "she is going to be okay, the doctor said she probably won't remember anything do to the fact that she was shot in the head, but she can remember later, in due time."

I sunk my head into my knees and took off my glasses to rub my eyes, " why couldn't I tell her instead of just pausing like I did and I made up some stupid crap about how I needed her to hide something from you. I'm an idiot if we wouldn't have paused _ wouldn't have gotten shot. I promised her mom before she died I would protect _." I glanced at Arthur who was across the room with Francis whispering something in his ear.

"We have decided to help," Arthur grinned. "By giving you tips," Francis smiled and took Arthur into his arms and smiled, "just simply do and say as I say," he dipped Arthur back and kissed his neck, "Mon amour you are the most beautiful thing I have seen, please do me the honor of being my girlfriend."

Arthur must have gotten carried away because he reached up and pulled Francis down into a kiss. I knew my jaw dropped to the ground and I stood up.

They separated immediately, "uh, yeah, we meant to tell you a while ago," Arthur started.

France put his hand on his back, "we are engaged."

My jaw dropped and I muttered a congrats and walked into _'s room the nurse was still there and she nodded at me, "her morphine should be wearing off soon if you want to talk to her go ahead."

I nodded and waited till the nurse left, "_ please say something. Slap me, call me your idiot, do something, please." When she didn't respond I put my forehead on her hand, "you can't leave me, I have to see your (e/c) sparkling again, even if you don't want to see me you have to be with me, please." I couldn't help it now, the tears were flowing and I felt like I would die, "you can't leave me, _ I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

_i nodded and waited till the nurse left "_ please say something slap me call me your idiot do something please" when she didn't respond and put my forehead on her hand "you cant leave me i have to see your (e/c) sparkling again even if you don't want to see me you have to be with me please" i couldn't help it now the tears were flowing and i felt like i would die now " you cant leave me _ i love you"_

~~~~back to you~~~  
the first thing you noticed was fresh water on your hand. you heard a voice and two others than you herd a french voice but it was clearer "look Alfred she will be alright you just have to trust the docs here other wise she wont ever get better."

you twitched your hand to make get rid of the wet on your hands but you didn't open your eyes you herd another voice a English one speak "look she moved"

then you herd an American accent right beside your ears "_-_ please open your (e/c) eyes please"

you cracked your eyes to look at him "w-who are you and you and you" you starred at the group that hovered around you there was an french, American, German, Russian, and Japanese looking people that filled the strange white room you where in.

American person took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes "I'm Alfred remember and this is Ludwig, Arthur, Ivan, Kiku and Frances don't you remember"

you herd another voice filled the room "awesome has arrived no need to fret now"

the American called Alfred glared at him and sighed "thats Prussia"

"i don't want to say it" he groweld

all of the countries sighed and said at the same time despite the childish behavior of Alfred "thats Gilbert"

~~~ 3 months later~~~

you and Prussia were hanging out in his front room Germany was out and about Alfred had finally stopped stalking you as you requested and everyone else just ignored you ever since you got out of the hospital you've caught bits and pieces of your past but not the full thing. everyone that wasn't Alfred gave you space . right now it was fun to hang out with Prussia though

Prussia looked at your (e/c) eyes "hey _"

you looked at him "huh?"

he stuttered for a little "ha- wou- ho- have you ever had your first kiss"

you frowned "i don't remember"

he smiled and started rubbing the edge of your knee "wanna have another" you tapped your chin and nodded you can't remember anything about who you liked or how to kiss or anything dealing with relationships so you let him pick you up and set him on your lap than he pressed his warm lips to yours it felt kinda wrong he pressed his tongue on your lips and you let it in. he moaned against your lips and started trailing his hand under your shirt as he bit your lip hard

"_! how could you" you turned to see Alfred staring at you and the way you were bent on his lap" i never want to see you again" than as if something snapped on the inside of him he stormed out of the house

Germany came in and pulled you off of Prussia slapped Prussia and pulled you into the kitchen to clean up the blood that dripped from your lip. he sat you on the stool "you aren't suppose to do that unless your married" you nodded and held the ice he gave you to put on your lip

"why was Alfred upset" you frown

Ludwig left the room ignoring your question and went to beat up Prussia more you could hear him yelling in the next room "why the hell did you do that picking on poor_ was so wrong she doesn't know any better" hearing this pissed you off why does everyone treat you like a child you weren't one apparently you were 21 and had finished collage at age 16 with a phd in you cant remember what. you got up and stormed out of the house and got into your car to drive home.

when you got there no one was there so you put down your keys on the hook and stormed up to your room. the bed greeted you hello as you jumped in and wrapped yourself in its warm blankets. slowly you drifted off to sleep

_alfred strung the chord of notes carefully while you were rocking the guitar "come on i thought you could play better than me" you smirked at him_

"i can I'm letting you win" than he sat down the guitar "you know i hate ultra numb why did you chose it"

"you just answered your own question" you smiled at him you didn't have to look at the t.v. to know that you where acing ever single note. he smiled at you and than walked closer and closer and closer until finally he was right beside you and he pulled on your middle school basketball jersey that you where wearing to get your attention. you rolled your (e/c) eyes and paused the game to look at him "what?"

he leaned over and kissed you on you lips with his greasy one his hands touched your (h/c) hair slightly than he pulled away "s-sorry _" he ran out of the house

~~~~~~~~

you jerked awake to the empty house "what the hell?" than you herd a shy nock on your front door you hopped out of the bed and went to see who it was. Arthur stood there with a tubaware full of homemade mac and cheese " i heard what happened with Prussia"

you stood aside and let him in you didnt really feel like talking about it so you let him blab about how you weren't suppose to do this and that until you finished your meal than started the dishes but you paused and looked back at him "hey Arthur did me and Alfred ever kiss"

he tapped his chin "now that i think about it al did come home freaking out one time when he was in middle school" you dropped the plate on the ground and bent over to pick it up but when you stood up you bumped your head on the counter hard enough to knock you out you started remembering everything it was as if it flashed before your (e/c) eyes. you and Al playing basket ball you and Al sitting by the beach and one memory most important al promising your mom he would take care of you.

you woke up with a wet cloth on your forehead America your best friend in the whole world and secret crush was sitting beside you in the chair "Arthur told me you tried to kill yourself i didn't mean what i said please don't do it again"

you pulled him down to kiss you "your brother lied i wasn't trying to kiss myself Al"

he starred at you in disbelief "_-_ you remember?" you nodded and smiled than he pulled out a ring

it was your turn to stare "h-how did you get that it was burried with my mom"

al shook his blond hair and pulled of his glasses to rub his eye "no she gave it to me"

"why?" you frowend

"for me to be your hero" he smiled remembering the moment your mom gave it to him "i know we never dated but will you-" you kissed him and nodded letting him slip it on your finger

"one question though what happens when you pull on lovino's curl?"


End file.
